Teardrops
by yuriama sohma
Summary: It's summer vacation Tamaki has locked himself in his room and won't come out, almost the entire host club is outside his door begging him to come out. There's only one person missing and they're the only one with a chance to get him out. orig from devart


Teardrops

A Ouran High School Host Club Fan Fic.

By:Kimiko-Chiba

I stared out the window, down at my 'family' as they came up the walk. Apparently Haruhi had spread the news that I had locked myself up in my room and everyone decided to come see if they couldn't coax me out. I cursed, having my 'daughter' staying with me for the summer was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth. I mean, yea, I love Haruhi. Just not that way!At least, not any more.

I was right, one by one each member of the Host Club came to my door and pleaded with me to come out. "Please, Tama-chan, come out!" Hunny-senpai practically wailed, his voice choked with tears "Tono, we don't know what's wrong with you but you need to come out! Haruhi's worried sick about you!" Hikaru growled at me while Kaoru simply said "Come on Tono, whatever it is can't be _**that **_bad. I mean this is taking your whole 'corner of woe' thing to a whole new,and scary, level." Even Mori-senpai asked me to come out of my room. Haruhi tried once again to get me to at least tell me what was wrong, but nothing any of them could say would get me to unlock that door. The only person who had a chance hadn't even bothered to come. He was probably sitting at home working on that precious laptop of his, not caring that only three blocks away I was locked away in the dark listening to my friends plead with me to come out. Heck he'd probably love it if I never came out and embarrassed him again! Suddenly I heard Haruhi cry out with relief "Oh, thank god you're here! He still won't come out!" and another murmur something incoherent. And then I heard him. The reason I was locked away and the only one who could 'rescue' me from my self imposed solitude, even though he was the reason for it. "Tamaki, whether you like it or not I'm coming in. And you know that locks are no problem for me." He called through the door. I couldn't help it, this time I had to respond "I'm not coming out, and you know why" I growled because no matter how happy I was to hear his voice, I just wasn't ready to come out. "_Baka._"I heard him sigh "Fujioka-san, could I borrow your hairpin?" "S-sure, Senpai" I heard Haruhi stammer back. Now it was my turn to sigh, I was about to have some unwanted company. Sure enough a few seconds later I heard the lock click and the door swung open. There he was silhouetted against the light coming in from the small sitting room off of my bedroom, his glasses glinting menacingly. "Now Tamaki, mind telling me _why_ you locked yourself in your bedroom?" He asked sounding positively annoyed. "If you don't know it's none of your business!" I snapped at him. He shook his head and I turned away from him. Suddenly I felt the bed shake as he sat down and then he grabbed my face and forced me too look at him. "Tamaki, you know that you can't keep secrets from me." Tears sprang to my eyes when I saw the concern in his eyes. His name escaped my lips for the first time since I'd locked my self in my room. "K-kyouya!" I cried out and launched myself into his arms wrapping my own around him. "God Kyouya, do you know how much I love you? Do you understand how much it hurt me to see you with that girl?" I sobbed into his shoulder, the truth finally coming out. I felt Kyouya tense in my arms and then he let out a deep chuckle pulling me closer to him. "Is that what this is about, Daddy?" He asked fondly using the old nickname "You saw me on that lunch date with Orihime-chan? That was just a little business thing I had to do to keep her family on good terms with mine. It meant absolutely nothing." "It didn't?" I asked looking up at him. "Of course not. You should know by now that you're the only one who can lay claim to my heart, Baka." He soothed pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I stared up at the man I'd fallen for so hard. Amethyst met Onyx and suddenly my lips were on his. All my anger and sadness evaporating instantly as he meshed his lips with mine. We were only like this for a moment though because a surprised squeak startled us apart. There in the door way stood the rest of The Host Club. While the Twins and Mori looked very calm Hunny and Haruhi looked absolutely dumbfounded, apparently they hadn't noticed the fact that 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' were going out. Seeing them standing there suddenly I couldn't help but notice how absurd the whole situation was and I couldn't help but laugh. Sitting there in the dark in the man I love's arms watched by all of my best friends I laughed so hard that it hurt and slowly each of the others joined in one by one. I looked at Kyouya again and managed to stop laughing long enough to say "Kyouya, I love you." "I love you too, Tamaki."


End file.
